Down the Mountain
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: The four nations enjoy a day at one of America's ski resorts.


**Title: Down the Mountain  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: America, Canada, Britain, France  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #23: Sleigh  
Rating: T for language  
Summary: The four nations enjoy a day at one of America's ski resorts.  
A/N: For saberwulfchan.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

"You think one of us should have gone with them?" Canada asked America as they sat on one of the chairlifts that led them up to the top of the mountain.

America looked back at Britain and France and then turned to Canada. "Nah. Let's see how this one turns out. I wanna see who wins the argument."

"You're so mean, America," Canada said.

"But it's so funny! Admit it, Canada, you want to laugh when they fight," America replied.

"I think their arguments are pointless."

"I do, too, but they crack me up."

Meanwhile, Britain and France were at it again, arguing over political issues and past wars, and random subjects that only they understood. From all the yelling, America and Canada could not make anything out. America began to laugh while Canada shook his head.

When they reached the top of the mountain, America readied his snowboard while Canada held his skis in one hand and Mr. Kumajiro in the other hand.

"Hey, America, I've been meaning to ask you something," Canada said, wanting to start a conversation as they waited for the terrible two to arrive.

"Go for it, bro."

"Was Britain like a dad to you? Or like a brother?"

America began to think. "Well, when he introduced himself to me, he said he'd be my older brother, so that's what I would see him as."

Canada nodded at that.

"That was a random question, dude," America said.

"I was just wondering."

"Okay," America said. "What about you? Was France like a…like a mom, a dad, or a brother?"

Before Canada could turn, America began to laugh.

"Are you implying something?" Canada asked with frustration.

America kept laughing. "No, it's just that…you know, he's so feminine!"

"If you're wondering about something, I like Mexico."

America stopped laughing. But Mexico was _his _crush. And he was closer to her! And Canada knew that!

Canada gave him a smug smile. "Okay, I like girls, if that helps. But he was never feminine with me, America. He was like a brother, too. Although he did turn into a father when it concerned my safety."

America's smile returned. "Cool. I'm not sure if I ever did notice Britain turning into a psycho dad with me, but he did fight wars for me."

"I guess they were always genuinely concerned about us," Canada said.

"True. Speaking of genuine concern, here they come."

Britain and France were still bickering, causing a scene like always. America was surprised they weren't hitting each other with their equipment.

"I wonder if they'll knock each other off the seat next time to shut the other up," America mumbled.

"You really are an ass, America," Canada said as he lightly punched his arm.

"Are you two done, yet? Your yelling's going to cause an avalanche," America pointed out as he looked at the bottom of the mountain.

"Plus, you're causing a great commotion," Canada added.

Britain and France blushed. "You're right. We're supposed to be having fun. Sorry about that."

"We don't mind. Now shut up so I can show all of you who the snowboarding king is!" America exclaimed.

"And you're worried _we're _going to cause an avalanche?" Britain asked.

"Mon ami should listen to his advice. Am I right?" France said.

Britain had to agree with that.

When they were going downhill, all America could do was yell in excitement. That irritating '_Woohoo!_' really drove Britain up the wall and had to yell after him.

"Shut the hell up, America!"

"Catch up to me so you can shut me up," he challenged.

But Britain didn't dare go at the speed America was going. There was a reason why he had won gold metals in the snowboarding competitions in the past Winter Olympic Games.

"What a wanker," Britain began. "He'll get to the bottom while we're devoured by the damn avalanche he'll erupt."

"Unless we catch up to him," Canada said.

"And shut him up," Britain added.

"And show him he's not the snowboarding king," France finished off.

But America loved a good competition, and if it was against those motherfuckers, it was even better. Especially Britain.

Canada and France may have had skis, but Britain has his own snowboard. If anyone was going to shut him up, it would be him. However, while they competed, America took a detour because something caught his attention. Britain had to stop his trail and was worried the friction would actually burn his board.

There were a few kids with sleighs and their parents were helping them up a little hill so they could enjoy the ride.

"Dude, I wanna go sleighing now!" America said as he tried jumping while being on his snowboard.

The three nations caught up to him.

"America, you're a grown country. Act like it," Britain said with irritation.

"No way. I wanna be a kid for now. Let's go on a sleigh," America said, almost begging.

He reminded Britain of when he was younger and still one of his colonies. America would always beg him to do things. But it was no longer cute. It was just stupid.

"Why would you want to go sleighing?"

"It's fun."

"Let's go sleighing, or else he will never be quiet, mon cheri," France said.

"Right."

So they rented a bloody sleigh so America could go on it. But he was going to do the extreme thing: ride a sleigh down the mountain.

"America, it's not a snowboard!" Britain said as America told them his plan. He was worried about his safety, even if he did hate him sometimes. _Somebody _needed to look out for him while he did idiotic acts.

"I know, but I still want to do it!" America answered.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"No, I'm not. Plus, you three are coming with me. It's big enough for the four of us."

Canada, France, and Britain's mouths were wide open.

"No, thank you. I want to stay alive for next Christmas," Canada said as he hugged Mr. Kumajiro.

"I'm too fabulous to get involved in a wreck," France added as he flipped his hair.

"And I actually want to survive to tell the tale that America killed himself on a sleigh ride," Britain finished off.

Oh, but America had other plans, and the three nations feared him when he gave them a diabolical look as he rubbed his hands together.

He strappedthem to the fucking sleigh.

_Strapped them. _

The horror in their eyes was epic to America. As they yelled throughout the ride, America simply laughed and controlled the sleigh.

And they…survived.

The three countries were shaking, wide-eyed, with their hair in crazy tangles.

"So, what did you think?" America asked as he unstrapped them.

Britain was the first to react.

America thought he was going to kill him for sure, and he readied himself to run from his grasp. But he surprised him.

"Forget one-horse-open sleighs! Let's do that again!"

America raised his arms in triumph. "I got one!"

France stood next. "What is that word you say? 'Kawabonga'?"

America laughed. "That's for surfing, but you can use it for this, too."

Canada stood last. "I suggest we strap _him _now. So he can feel the joyous ride we felt."

Britain and France smiled devilishly. "Good idea, Canada."

"Yes, he can sure use the adrenaline."

America began to back away. "You don't need to strap me down," he said nervously. "I can control the sleigh again."

"Oh, but snowboarding king, this will be just as fun," Britain said as he knocked him down so France and Canada could strap him to the sleigh.

Ah, yes. It would be a fun sleigh ride once again.

* * *

**A/N 2: I have never gone skiing, but I imagine it like this. I would personally be like America and have the time of my life while my mom and brother would be like Britain, and my parents like France and Britain. Sadly, nobody would be like Canada. XD However, I tried making this realistic. I believe America is a very strong country and would single-handedly man-handle Britain, France, and Canada and strap them to the sleigh. I hope you all enjoy! Happy holidays! R/R, please; support is love!**

-Auto-


End file.
